


The Second First Time

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a little nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Second First Time  
> Pairing: Tony/Tim  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Tony is a little nervous  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble where the prompt wasReady.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The date was going well, it was their third one and Tim had cooked dinner. Conversation flowed easily as they ate and now they were on the couch, each with a glass of wine. Tim had put on some nice background music and they continued chatting. Tim waited until both glasses were empty before kissing Tony. The response was enthusiastic but when Tim slid his hand down to Tony’s ass Tony moved his hand away.

“Everything okay? We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

Tony was flustered, “it’s fine, not like I’m a virgin.”

Tim smiled softly, “it’s okay that you haven’t done this before.”

“I’ve had sex plenty of times, lots of sex.”

Tim didn’t think laughing would be the best reaction here. “You’ve had a lot of sex with women but I’ll bet even a sex god like you was nervous at first. It’s perfectly rational that you’d be nervous now. No need to rush things, we’ll wait until you’re ready”

Tony didn’t protest, secretly he was a little bit relieved.


End file.
